


Detention is All Stiles' Fault!

by hbrooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Detention, High School AU, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sterek fic where ummm where they both have detention together because this is a high school au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention is All Stiles' Fault!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthtostiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtostiles/gifts).



Detention always sucked, and the fact that it was all Stiles’ fault made it worse for Derek. Especially Coach Finstock’s detention.

Derek opened the door to the classroom and sat in a desk on the other side of the room. At least this way he would be able to get some homework done. Coach sat in the front of the classroom like always, staring at them.

“You little delinquents,” he started, “need to learn to control your hormonal instincts.”

Derek said nothing, and just opened up his backpack and started working on his trigonometry homework. Best place to start.

At least it would take his mind off what happened this morning enough. And what landed him here in detention.

After finishing his trig questions he moved on to reading for English.

Coach said nothing more than his first remarks, but Derek occasionally looked up to check on the time. He still had another half hour until he could go home. His mom would not be pleased.

At the end, Coach blew his whistle three times. Derek packed up his books. Stiles, he noticed, had already packed up and practically rushed to door—for whatever reason. Derek walked to to the front of the school.

Stiles sauntered, obviously waiting for Derek to catch up, but he didn’t take the bait. After all, it was Stiles fault in any case, and Derek was not about to make it any worse than it was.

But it couldn’t be that easy, no. Stiles was waiting for him, leaning up against the railing.

“So, detention,” Stiles drawled.

“It’s your fault.” Derek walked past him, hoping to at least lose him.

Footsteps followed. “Yes, yes it was my fault. But Scott dared me!”

“Yeah, that’s what you said.”

“Listen,” Stiles said. “I’m sorry we got into detention—”

“If you were sorry, you wouldn’t have done it.”

Stiles’s hand grabbed his shoulder. Derek stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“You need a ride home?” Stiles asked. “Or are you gonna walk all the way?”

“I am perfectly capable of walking home,” he said. “And besides, it means that I can avoid the awkward car ride where you tell me all about this dare that I don’t want to hear about.”

“Psychic much? Well, fine, then I’ll just walk you home.”

Derek turned around then. “Why do you insist on torturing me?”

“Torturing? I would hardly call it torturing, because there is no water boarding or pain or—“

“Close enough.”

Derek ignored the squawk of protest and hit the crosswalk button several times. When it chirped he crossed the road, Stiles hot on his heels.

“Are you going to ignore my valiant efforts to see you home safely?” Stiles asked.

Derek turned and raised on eyebrow. “I can take care of myself.”

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you?”

Derek spun around. What was wrong with him? Nothing was wrong with him, that’s what. He could feel his blood heating, his heart pounding. Thank god he’d mastered not shifting in anger years ago, or fangs would have sprouted and that would mean a whole new set of problems.

“Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing is wrong except for you butting your head into my life and making a mess of it. It’s your fault we got into detention because you couldn’t control your own damn body!”

“I said I was sorry—“

“I heard you the first time,” Derek said. “That does not excuse your behavior or give you a free pass to do whatever you want.”

Stiles raised up his hands in surrender. “Fine. I was wrong. I’m a horrible person. Go on and hate me forever, for making a stupid mistake.”

“I don’t hate.” Derek smiled sweetly. “I ignore the problem so it doesn’t occur again.”

Stiles stayed quite but continued to follow. “You know I’m going to still tell you the story, so you might as well let me drive you home.”

Derek didn’t respond.

“Well, Scott dared me to do it, like I said. I’d been talking forever and I guess he got sick of it and just told me ‘to do something already cuz you are driving me crazy, Stiles.’ And so I finally did. I guess I could have thought it through a little more than shoving you against a wall and …”

Derek remained quiet, waiting to hear the rest of the story unfold.

“Are you gonna say something or be a mute? Okay, mute option it is. Well, that’s when Coach saw me, but before I could …. Are you really gonna make me say it? Fine. Before I could kiss you.”

Derek did turn around for that and stopped.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Derek said.

“I thought I was being pretty obvious, but I guess I thought wrong.”

“It’s not like you and McCall to be talking with someone not in the lacrosse posse, let alone running around with them.”

Stiles shrugged. “Like I said, I’m sorry it happened the way it did. But that doesn’t change my feelings.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You could have, you know, put a letter in my locker or something.”

“Oh. Yeah. I guess so. Scott said it should be dramatic.”

“Scott is an idiot.”

Stiles smiled. “So …”

“What?”

“I didn’t get the kiss I planned for.”

Derek arched his eyebrow. “You think you’re going to get one now?”

Stiles moved in closer. “I was hoping I could. Unless … Scott said he was pretty sure.”

“I now dislike Scott more.”

“So was he right?”

“Yeah,” Derek said. He really wanted to hit his head against something. Like a tree.

“Then you don’t like me?” Stiles deflated a little.

Derek looked around. Assessing the situation and using his senses like he’d been taught. He should have done this before he stopped on the side of road to have this enlightening conversation. It seemed like no one was around and the few cars that drove by didn’t stop. So he was fairly safe, he supposed.

“Yeah, I guess I do. Though ….”

“Still mad, yes. Detention is evil, I know.”

Derek had a wicked thought and grabbed Stiles by the shirt collar and shoved him hard against a tree. And then kissed him. Stiles turned limp in his grip once they locked lips.

After a few minutes, Derek turned back toward the school. “I guess you can give me a ride now.”

“Does that mean …?” Stiles said.

“Oh my god.”

Derek shook his head. Well, he had asked for it, hadn’t he?

 


End file.
